demon emperor of nazarick
by Kaleil bloodfallen
Summary: what if momonga wasn't alone when the server shut down what will happen if brother was with him


**I don't own overlord, I just wanted to do something with my idea so, please comment if I am doing so thing wrong oh and I didn't come from an English speaking country so please don't hate me for a grammar****_**

Haruta satoshi sitting on his bed on the ninth floor of the great tomb of nazarick, he was on his bed because he was waiting for his brother to call him

He lay down and felt relaxed, although he couldn't feel the material of the bed one could dream suddenly, he heard something in his ear,

[Message] Otōto come to the throne room

[Message] I'll come to Ani

He got off the bed and put on his clothes when he saw his self in the merrow, A bawl in the void, a compressing of air, and suddenly you're blocked by a dwarfed soul of grime and blood. Two ghastly eyes stare at you with a terrifying grimace, and another bawl bursts from its oozing mouth with a most putrid smell.

Skeletal bulges adorn its inflated head, which itself is covered in glowing tattoos. Thick snot escapes the creature's full nostrils set within a broad nose.

Its inflated head sits atop a tall, muscular body. Electric powers crackle through its skin, but you can only guess at the origins.

The creature steps closer to you, its two legs elegantly carry its fiery body with grim energy. A tentacle-like tail crawls behind it, it ends in a barbed tip covered in sticky goo.

Two ethereal wings extend themselves fully. Jagged bones and greasy membranes stretch upward, and side by side. The being looks toward the sky, completely ignoring your existence.

He came out of the room, the hallway Humble braziers attached to one side of each of the fourteen onyx columns light up the entire throne hall and shroud it in a dark orange radiance. The paintings of vast landscapes on the arched ceiling dance in the flickering light while carved images look down upon the oaken floor of this regal hall.

A jade rug runs down from the throne and marks the closest spot people can stand when they address the royal highness while rectangular banners with emblazoned sides dangle gently from the walls. Between each banner hangs a torch, almost all of them have been lit and in turn illuminate the artistic depictions of late rulers below them.

Grand windows are framed by veils colored the same jade as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with gilded linings and decorating tips.

An elegant throne of teak sits atop a tall elevated platform and is adjoined by three equally lavish seats for the royal highness' family members.

The throne is covered in gilded motifs and fixed on each of the broad ears is an ornate symbolic emblem. The broad pillows are a light jade and these too have been adorned with emblazoned tracery.

Those waiting to be heard by their royal highness can do so on the countless lightly illuminated birch benches, all of which are facing the throne. Those of higher standing can instead take a seat in the excessively embellished mezzanines overlooking the throne.

He came out of the throne hall and into the regular hall not that it was not beautiful as well but it was not better than his

He walked passed many NPCs all that bowed on one knee he was happy for this he loved when lower being bowed to him

He reaches the throne room door it open and he saw The statues in the niches were designed to resemble the seventy-two demons mentioned in that book, and in truth, they were golems, made out of extremely rare magical alloys. There should have been seventy-two of them, but there were only sixty-seven because their creator got bored with the project and quit halfway.

The four-colored crystal lamps on the ceiling were a type of monster, and the moment an enemy entered their range, they would summon high-ranking elementals of earth, water, wind, and fire, in addition to bombarding them with area-of-effect attack magic.

If these crystal lamps all attacked at once, the firepower they unleashed could easily defeat two parties of level one hundred players, which would be roughly twelve people.

This room could be said to be the final defensive line of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

The door opened he saw The air changed.

Although the atmosphere from earlier was filled with quiet solemnity, the scene before his eyes now exceeded that by far. The air became a pressure that weighed heavily on the entire body.

It was an exquisite piece of work.

And in this wide, high room—

Even packing several hundred people inside would not make the room feel crowded. The high ceiling and the surrounding walls were a predominantly white color, with golden decorations as highlights.

The numerous chandeliers which hung from the ceiling were made of precious stones of all colors of the rainbow, and they emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance.

Numerous flags emblazoned with different symbols hung from flagpoles sunk into the walls. A total of forty-one of these flags swayed gently in the wind, from the ceiling to the floor.

In the center of this room that was tinted gold and silver, there was a flight of stairs about ten steps high. Atop these stairs was a gigantic throne, carved out of a single piece of crystal, whose back was high enough to touch the ceiling above it. A huge red banner hung down behind it, proudly displaying the symbol of the guild.

This place was located in the deepest reaches of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. It was also its most important place — the Throne Room.

He saw his momonga-ani sit one the throne next to him was a beauty his eye fell on the female NPC that stood by the side of the throne.

She was a beautiful woman who wore a pure white dress, and the faint smile on her face was that of a goddess. In stark contrast to her dress, her hair was a flowing, lustrous jet-black that reached down to her waist.

Although her golden irises and vertically-slitted pupils were somewhat odd, apart from those she could easily be considered a world-class beauty. However, a pair of curled horns sprouted from the sides of her head. In addition, a pair of black-feathered wings emerged from her waist.

Perhaps it was because of the horns, but her divine smile seemed like a mask that concealed her true feelings.

She wore a golden necklace that patterned after a spiderweb. It extended from her shoulders down to the tops of her breasts.

Her slender wrists were covered in a pair of lustrous silk gloves, and in her hand, she held a strange weapon that looked like a wand of some sort. It was roughly forty-five centimeters long, and a black orb hovered at its end, floating lightly in the air but holding its position at the end of the wand.

That beauty was albedo the guardian overseer, that was not all he saw his brother his ani he sat on the throne momonga has an appearance of a Lich, an undead skeleton creature devoid of skin and flesh. He wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. He has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head he looked magnificent as a true overlord

He saw other NPCs but they were not important so he stood by the throne as albedo and his brother said to him

"Otōto you made it"

He was happy but sad at the same time but he didn't make it show even if he could show it he could not because he was a skeleton

" I'm here as requested"

Momonga was annoyed his Otōto always talked formally to everyone he got used to it but it still bothered him

"The server is going to end in 2 minutes"

Two minutes that long he wanted it to end sooner, he got enough of this game he had to work hard to get where he is, he hated it, he didn't like to work, work was beneath him he dislikes anything have to do with working, he just wanted to go back to his simple life were he doesn't do any work and lazy around all day long

"Let's wait"

22:59:50

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03


End file.
